Austin Travers
}} Austin Travers was a character portrayed by Matthew Atkinson. Storylines Austin Travers is first introduced as a cameraman for a new cooking show hosted by Avery Clark. During his time as her cameraman, he soon meets her niece, Summer Newman, who becomes smitten by him. While the two are alone, Summer opens up to Austin about her mom being far away in a coma and a possibility of never regaining consciousness. Austin opens up about losing his own mom at a young age. Soon afterward as her cooking episodes begin airing, Avery begins receiving some harsh comments from a unknown person, known only as 4MJ. Later on, 4MJ is revealed to be Austin as he seems to have a personal vendetta against Avery. Austin kidnaps Avery and takes her to an abandoned motel. He tells Avery that the guy she helped get off killed his mother, and now he wanted her to confess and ruin her reputation. Dylan McAvoy shows up and he and Austin wrestle over the gun as the police burst into the room. The gun is fired and Paul Williams is shot. Austin escapes, but officer Courtney Sloane shoots him in the shoulder as he is running away. Austin calls Summer and after explaining everything to her, she agrees to go on the run with him, but Austin soon decides to do the right thing and turn himself in. Summer vowed to stand by Austin, much to the surprise of her friends and family. Leslie Michaelson got Austin out on bail and Summer married him, so she wouldn't be forced to testify against him. Sharon's unknown twin daughter, Mariah Copeland, who was the late Cassie's twin. Mariah was very negative but friendly with Austin which made Summer jealous. Summer and Austin invited Jack and Kelly over for their first married adult dinner. Kelly was a bit hesitant about going but Jack insisted her to go and looked forward to telling Summer and Austin that Kelly's moving in at dinner. When Jack told Summer, she was very emotional and stormed upstairs. Austin ran up to Summer and she apologized to Jack and Kelly for being so childish and immature. Summer felt everybody was moving on with their lives forgetting about Phyllis, but had to accept Kelly into Jack's life. Austin surprised Summer by becoming a part time lifeguard. Austin also couldn't accept Summer's extravagant gifts such as an expensive tie from Fenmore's. Summer, Abby, and Lily held a bachelorette party for Sharon which also included Nikki, Victoria, Kelly, and Mariah. Sharon quickly decided to go to Crimson Lights instead. The guys ended up showing up at crimson Lights as well and also heavily loaded. Once Michael Baldwin got slammed to the floor, a drunken fight broke out. Mariah fought with Abby. Everybody there ended up in jail. Eventually, they were set free. The next day Summer's ex-boyfriend and long time friend, Fenmore Baldwin, had arrived back into town and came to see Summer. Seing Summer and Fenmore sit down at The Underground and reconnect about their memories, made Austin jealous and gave Mariah suspicions. At Nick and Sharon's wedding, Summer supported Nick and Sharon's relationship by speaking for them. Just before they were about to get married, Phyllis busted through the doors and shocked everybody! As Phyllis walked down the aisle, Summer was in tears and hugged her mother. Phyllis fainted and everybody rushed to her rescue. Sharon left the church. Summer, Jack, Austin, and Avery arrived at the hospital with Phyllis. When Phyllis awoke, Summer got to talk with her. The next day, Summer took off her wedding ring and introduced Austin to Phyllis as her friend. Austin was angry at Summer and Summer claimed they can't give Phyllis a whole lot of new information right now. Phyllis finally returned home to the Abbott Mansion where she was greeted by Summer and Austin whom she had met in the hospital. Phyllis asked Summer why she's so close to her tall, handsome, male friend. Summer told Phyllis that her and Austin were engaged in which Phyllis was enraged. Phyllis claimed Summer is only 18 who should be living her life. Summer corrected that she's in fact 19. Phyllis asked how long they've been together and Austin stated last spring which Phyllis didn't agree with! Austin was still upset that Summer wouldn't tell Phyllis the truth. Ashley dropped the bomb asking Phyllis how she likes her new son-in-law when Phyllis wasn't told Summer was married because the doctor told her family not to let her know all the information in the past year. Ashley claimed she was sorry for dropping the bomb on her like that. In the mean time, Jack hid all the technology in the house so Phyllis couldn't read up on what she missed. Phyllis cracked the password by figuring it was Summer's birth date. While, Jack, Austin, and Summer were over at the mansion again, Phyllis angrily blurted out that Summer married a felon! Phyllis was derogative towards Austin and furious. Phyllis was spiteful towards him for holding her sister at gunpoint and shooting Paul Williams at the wedding! Summer fired back by saying Austin's not the only one in this room who almost killed Paul williams. Phyllis mandated on having this marriage annuled but Summer and Austin convinced her otherwise. Austin apologized to Phyllis for his past and Phyllis tried to negotiate forgiveness if he informed her on what she missed in the last year. Austin couldn't do that since he'd be going against Jack, Summer's fake father, if he did that. After Nick, Noah, and Mariah left for the church; Phyllis showed up and took Sharon to the spot where she fell. Sharon finally remembered everything. When Victor, Jack, and Nick showed up; Sharon tearfully admitted she had switched the results of Summer's paternity test and that Nick was Summer's biological father. Nick was furious with Sharon and vowed to never forgive her. Things got worse for Sharon when Nick told her he was suing her for full custody of Faith, so Sharon hired David Sherman to represent her. Summer and Nick were upset by Sharon but also by Phyllis who only cared about revenge but eventually forgave Phyllis. On Cassie and Mariah's birthday, Mariah left the Underground early. Summer closed out the Underground and she and Austin had sex. Afterwards, Summer headed into the back and Mariah came back. Austin went to wish her a Happy Birthday, but was stopped when Mariah kissed him. Kevin showed and was surprised to see Mariah kissing Austin. Mariah said she liked kissing Austin and Summer came back and asked what Mariah liked doing. Kevin covered for Mariah and she left soon after. After they left, Austin told Summer. Mariah kissed him, not wanting there to be any secrets between them. Summer went ballistic and wanted to find Mariah, but Austin calmed her down. Mariah apologizes to Austin for kissing him. Austin tells her he understands why she did it, but that what she did was selfish. Austin also tells Mariah she could end up hurting Kevin as Kevin walks in. Austin makes himself scarce, and Kevin talks with Mariah about the conversation they had. Mariah asks Kevin why he cares so much, and Kevin says he figures maybe he can help himself by helping her. He asks for a donation for the cancer run he and Michael are doing. Mariah decides to give Kevin all of her tips. After Kevin leaves, Austin returns and Mariah says she and Kevin are just friends. Austin tells her that it doesn't mean that she and Kevin can't be more than friends. Summer comes in, and Marish tries to apologize, but Summer rants at how Mariah is pathetic and selfish and how know one could ever love her. Mariah leaves upset and heads to Crimson Lights. Kevin sees her and they embrace. A building inspector comes by and reveals that he left messages with Austin to give to Nick. Summer becomes irritated with Austin for not giving Nick those messages, and Nick tells Austin off as well. Austin becomes irritated, feeling Summer isn't supporting him. When Nick comes back, Austin angrily quit. Alone at the Underground, Austin sends a text to someone, asking if they want to have some fun. The person asks what Austin had in mind. The next day, Austin comes to pick up his last check, revealing to Mariah and Kevin that he has quit. Then Summer comes in and Mariah and Kevin asked them about the Valentine's invite Mariah received. Austin says he and Summer got the same invite, and Summer seems surprised. Mariah quickly recognizes the tension between Summer and Austin, and gleefully wants to talk about it some more; Kevin suggests that they don't, and leads Mariah away. Austin tells Summer he needs to make some changes, and Summer worries he wants to break up with her. Austin reassures Summer that he still wants to be with her. They also decide to join Mariah and Kevin at the Abbott cabin, unaware they are being watched by someone. At the cabin, Mariah, Kevin, Austin, and Summer were joined by Abby, Fenmore Baldwin (Kevin's nephew), Noah. Noah called Abby out on being the one who called them to the cabin, and she admitted it. Abby suggested they play Never have I ever. Summer said" Never have I ever had a crush on a best friend", which Kevin and Mariah looked at each other and drank. The game started as casual fun until Fen said "Never have I ever committed murder, which causes Austin to storm out in anger. Austin comes back and apologizes for storming off like he did, saying that talking about murder made him think of his mom. Abby wants to continue the game, but Summer and Austin decide to leave. Courtney shows up and says that everyone that has to stay there because there is a bad storm out there. Someone spikes the punch, and everyone loses consciousness after drinking it. When they regain consciousness, they can't find Austin. Kevin goes out to look for him, but comes back when he can't find him. Kevin opens the closet doors and Austin tumbles out. Courtney tries to revive Austin with CPR, but pronounces him dead. She sees blood by Austin's head and estimates he was killed with a blunt object (revealed to be bookend). The group starts arguing and accusing each other of murder. Summer remembers hiding a bookend in the couch, and finds it. She believes she killed Austin, and everyone (including Mariah and Courtney) decided to stage it to look like Austin hits his head on a rock. Mariah tells Austin that Summer loves him and they will take care of him for her. As Mariah heads inside, she remembers seeing Abby and Austin kissing. In private, Mariah confronts Abby about what she remembers, and realizes they were having an affair behind Summer's back. Abby admits it and guilt trips Mariah into staying quiet. When Fen goes outside to set up the "accident", he finds Austin's body is gone. Austin's body is found by police in the a wrecked vehicle, and Summer identifies his body. As the group discuss Austin's death, Abby remembers when she saw Austin at the Abbott cabin. Austin had told Abby he had left to get away from Summer because he couldn't handle her showering him with expensive gifts. Austin and Abby had some drinks and started talking, which eventually led to the beginning of the affair. Kyle had come back to town and overheard Austin and Abby talking about the affair. He confronted Austin about it, and ended up punching him. Summer eventually remembered that she had heard Austin and Abby talking about the affair at the cabin. She had confronted Austin about it, and even held the bookend, but she then dropped it. It is also revealed that Austin was working on a expose on the Newman and Abbott families. Ben Rayburn lies to the group about doing an interview with Austin, and Sharon is caught trying to steal Austin's laptop. Sharon admits she did an interview with Austin, where she said some bad things about the Newman family. Sharon had begged Austin to delete the interview, and then tried to bribe him, but he still refused to delete the interview. About seven months after Austin's murder, it is finally revealed that detective Mark Harding is the one, who killed him. Austin had taped seeing two "Jacks" in Chancellor Park. The fake Jack, Marco Annicelli, paid Harding to sneak into the cabin and delete the files from Austin's computer. Austin's woke up while Harding was erasing the files and he killed Austin with the bookend. Crimes Committed *Harassed Avery Bailey Clark online under the username 4MJ. *Kidnapped Avery and held her at gunpoint. *Accidentally shot Paul Williams while struggling with Dylan McAvoy. *Got arrested for a drunken bar fight with majority of the other characters who attended Nick's bachelor party and Sharon's bachelorette party. Along with: Abby, Ashley, Summer, Lily, Kelly, Nikki, Victoria, Sharon, Mariah, Noah, Nick, Neil, Michael, Devon, Jack, Kevin, Cane, and Stitch. (Oct 2014). *Adultery; slept with Abby Newman while married to Summer Newman. Maladies and Hospitalization *Shot in the shoulder by officer Courtney Sloan. *Drugged by Fenmore Baldwin and lost consciousness, along with Summer, Noah, Kevin, Mariah, Abby, Fenmore, and Courtney (2015). *Murdered by Mark Harding then his body was stuffed in an armoire (2015). *Punched by Kyle Abbott (revealed in 2015). Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:2010s